Christmas Prayers
by ML Miller Breedlove
Summary: Just a short HH Christmas story. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are hoped for! And always appreciated. Happy Holidays! This story is complete.


Copyright of the Hogan's Heroes characters

belongs to others and no infringement or

ownership is intended.

Marty Breedlove

Christmas Prayers

God, I know you are watching over him, but you see, he needs a little extra looking after. He's a bit like his father… headstrong. He doesn't know when to give up. And if he's pushed or sees anyone being bullied… She couldn't finish.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Freeze Fritz! Turn around and get his gun."

Carter's heart was beating twice as fast as normal as he turned to follow his Colonel's orders. "Yes, sir! I don't know where he came from."

"Turn around!" Hogan ordered the German soldier. "Not you-- him!" Hogan stopped Carter, before stepping forward, and using the butt of his gun, hit the German on the back of his head, successfully knocking him out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feeling a sudden urgency to hold her son, she dropped the dishcloth into the warm soapy water and watched as it melted into the suds. She continued staring as the bubbles busily filled in the hole made by its entrance. _Oh Rob. _A tear slipped down her cheek. _I told myself last year that this year would be better; that you would be here with the family, but that's not going to happen. We will celebrate a second Christmas without you. Is it snowing where you are, son? Are you warm? Do you have food to eat? Are you sick and alone…? Please, Lord, don't let him be … _Footsteps behind her caused her to straighten and take a breath to compose herself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five faces were lit by explosions as the echoes continued to

rumble across the sky. The brilliance from the blasts cut a

nice slice out of the dark winter night.

"Good job, men! Now, let's gather this stuff up and head back

to camp before those patrols we passed make it back here."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are you out here doing dishes? We haven't even eaten yet. Come and sit down with me for a minute before the kids and grandkids get here." James Hogan reached over to turn his wife of 40 years around to face him. His eyes softened when he saw her face and he smiled as he drew her close. "I know, darling, I know. I miss him, too. But you know as well as I, there was no stopping him, even if we wanted to."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hogan watched and listened to the slurping of the enemies feet as they passed uncomfortably close by. _Don't breath, everybody just lie still. God, don't let them see us. _They lay trying to become invisible as the German patrol searched the woods around them. The five saboteur's clothes were becoming saturated with the cold muddy muck that was the forest floor. _What a way to spend Christmas! _He had decided earlier that day that he would celebrate it with his family, even if it had to be by rereading for the hundredth … no make that the thousandth time, his few precious letters from home. But that was before London called with yet another assignment that "_couldn't wait"_. The thought of celebrating another Christmas in the trenches was too depressing. Now, the order of the day was to just stay alive!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And at this moment he's penned up in a prison camp. _That thoughtfrightened her. Trying to talk without sobbing, she held onto her husband afraid to let go and softly said, "We don't even know if he's alive. A lot can happen in the time it takes for his letters to reach usI never know if I'm reading his last letter."She choked out thosefinal words as the damn burst and the tears ran freely down her face. She felt her husband's strong arms wrap more securely around her, reminding her of the goodbye hug Rob had given her before he left. It was a hug meant to last. Carolyn, looked up into the handsome face and could see her son looking out through her husbands eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lungs burning from the cold air, they sprinted through the woods in a race to make it back to Stalag 13 before someone got the idea to do a surprise bed check. Hogan slowed and dropped back to cover their rear.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We aren't going to think like that. Robert has a good head on his shoulders. He won't take any unnecessary risks," he said with false confidence. James smiled as he thought about the excitement on his sons face when Rob told him that he was going to pilot a B-17. _I wasn't surprised, son. You had your eyes on the sky from the time you could walk. And I know it wasn't just because of your flying skills that you became Commander of the 504th bomber squadron. It's because men trust you. And that is not something to take lightly. A strong man can lead by force. But a true leader is followed. _

_"_Next Christmas he _will_ be with us." James's voice trailed off ever so slightly, as he felt the fear in his own heart.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their ears picked up the approaching sound of the barking dogs as they yelped in their frenzy to pick up the scent. "Blimey, they got those dogs out in a hurry." Newkirk said with the bite of anger in his voice."

Oui, I hope London chokes on their Christmas pudding! LeBeau fumed.

"I don't think I will ever feel the same when I hear a dog bark, as I did before the war," Kinch admitted, feeling the loss of that part of him.

Hogan caught up with the foursome, and began urging them on, "Complain later, get moving or you'll miss being home next Christmas, too!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes, dear, next Christmas!" Tearing herself out of the arms she never wanted to leave, she reached around to untie her apron and laid it carefully on the kitchen counter.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go powder my nose. Like you said, the kids will be here in a few minutes. Now, you stay out of my kettles while I'm gone!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hogan watched as the last of his men disappeared into the tree stump that hid their tunnel entrance. The weight of being responsible for his men's safety lessened. And he felt relief knowing that any consequence would involve him alone now. The sounds of the dogs and occasional gunfire could still be heard off in the distance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What fun is that?" James joked back, watching the swinging door leading to the dining room flutter back and forth as Carolyn disappeared. Alone, now, he could allow himself to feel the sadness that he wouldn't show. His wife was right, not knowing was the worst part about holding Rob's letters in your hands. Not knowing if these are the last thoughts and hopes your son will ever share with you.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hogan lay on his top bunk watching the light arc across his room as the search light made its sweep. "So far no surprise roll call." _We made it one more time. Don't worry, Lord, I know I had nothing to do with it and **you** had everything to do with it. Thank you…and…"Happy Birthday"! _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

James walked to the space at the sink that Carolyn had vacated only moments before and looked out the window at the freshly falling snow and like his wife, heard the same fears and worries in his thoughts, _Is it snowing where you are son? Are you warm? Do you have food to eat? Or are you sick and alone… Please, Lord, don't let him be… _He refused to think it.

He's a good son, and I know as a father you can understand my pride in him, but you see, he needs a little extra looking after. He's a bit like his mother… a protector. He will be the first one in and the last one out. And if he's pushed or sees anyone being bullied,…well…I leave him in your hands, God.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sleep was finally slipping over Robert Hogan, And he allowed himself to see in his mind, the family that was a world away. " Maybe, I'll be home for Christmas next year." he whispered, as he drifted off to sleep. Outside a light snow began to fall and the world was engulfed, for at least a little while, in the peace of a _Silent Night! _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merry Christmas to All!


End file.
